Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to wearable electronic devices having a detachable connecting member.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional wearable electronic devices, such as smart watches or smart wristbands, usually have an undetachable flexible portion for wearing on the wrist. However, it might be uncomfortable and inconvenient for the users under long term usage. Hence, designing a mechanism of the wearable electronic device to facilitate a comfortable and flexible usage has become a critical issue in the related fields.